


Золотые дни

by TheEmmarine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmmarine/pseuds/TheEmmarine
Summary: Пора брату понять, что не все знакомства являлись хорошими, а тащить всех найдёнышей в дом - плохой идеей. И, если раньше Хаширама приносил всяких птичек, да лягушек, то в этот раз привёл с собой человека.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Золотые дни

**Author's Note:**

> Я, как Автор, имею право загружать свою работу куда хочу. Даже сюда.  
> Оригинал:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9563502

_Всё можно пережить, кроме смерти._  
_© Оскар Уайльд_

Тобирама помнил, как недовольно нахмурился, когда брат притащил с собой чумазого мальчишку в странной одежде. Хаширама же не видел ничего плохого в том, что чужак находился на их территории. Впрочем, как и сам мальчик. Он не смущался осматриваться по сторонам, изучая проходящих мимо людей, суясь во все переулки. Он ахал и охал, то и дело замечая кого-то из взрослых, облаченных в доспехи. Мальчишка даже порывался проверить насколько остры их мечи и кунаи, пока Хаширама тащил его к отцу.

К счастью, отец энтузиазма брата не разделял. Он мигом выставил Хашираму на улицу, позволив Тобираме остаться, отлично зная, что младший ему ничем не помешает, и принялся чужака допрашивать. Мальчишка в начале хмурился, скрещивал руки на груди и отказывался отвечать на вопросы, но после того, как отец приставил меч к его горлу, резко стал разговорчивым. Тобирама едва сдержался от того, чтобы зажать уши. Чужака, словно ненадёжную плотину, прорвало и он говорил, не затыкаясь.

Тобирама только и успевал, что вылавливать из этого бесконечного потока отдельные слова и фразы. Мальчишка что-то говорил о неком кабинете, о какой-то Сакуре и надоедливом Саске. Он даже упомянул какого-то призрака, который хотел, чтобы он пошёл к Учиха. На этой фамилии Тобирама прекратил увлечённо рассматривать стены и пол, уставившись на чужака, который имя своё назвать не додумался. Быстрый взгляд на отца подтвердил его заинтересованность в этой информации.

— И почему ты к ним не пошёл? — спросил отец.

Мальчишка на этот вопрос громко фыркнул и задрал нос к потолку, заявив:

— Они все мертвы, даттэбайо!

Отец переглянулся с ним, скептично приподняв бровь, и вновь посмотрел на чужака. Тот, казалось, от такого взгляда смутился, потупив взгляд.

— Я больше ничего не знаю, — пробурчал он. — Я из Учиха знаю только придурка Саске.

Тобирама не помнил, чтобы среди этих проклятых демонов был некий Саске, однако он никогда не интересовался их именами. Он из Учиха знал только одного, Таджиму, да и то, потому что тот был главой клана.

Чужак потёр щёку ярким рукавом своей одежды. Тобирама воспользовался шансом лучше рассмотреть его. Грязь на лице и в волосах не давала точно определить его внешность, но вот яркая оранжевая одежда привлекла его внимание. Её материал не был похож на лён или хлопок, а цвет так и вовсе казался неземным, уж слишком насыщенным он был. На бедре нашлась сумка со снаряжением, что намекало на то, что мальчишка был шиноби.

Тобирама прикрыл глаза, сконцентрировавшись. Его не раз хвалили за выдающиеся способности сенсора, пророча светлое будущее, но он всё ещё испытывал небольшие трудности. Это Хаширама схватывал почти всё на лету, а ему приходилось тренироваться, часами оттачивая имеющиеся навыки.

Он неторопливо открыл глаза и просканировал тело чужака, на секунду задержавшись на его животе. Это было… необычно. Того едва ли не распирало от количества чакры и Тобирама удивился, как тот мог так спокойно сидеть перед ними. Ещё страннее было то, что спокойная, тёплая чакра смешивалась со злой и обжигающей, которая как раз была сконцентрирована в районе живота. Эта вторая, явно чужаку не принадлежала, но его тело спокойно принимало её, как свою собственную.

— Как тебя зовут? — наконец поинтересовался отец, чья рука только сильнее сжала меч.

Чужак сглотнул и замер, собираясь с мыслями.

— Я… — неуверенно начал он, а после, шумно сглотнув, громко и чётко продолжил, — Узумаки Наруто, даттэбайо!

Тобирама чуть не рассмеялся. Он Узумаки? Как-то не похож! Этот клан славился своими красными волосами, а мальчишка блондин! Но, к его удивлению, отец никак не попытался оспорить его слова и кивнул, соглашаясь. Тобирама недоверчиво взглянул на него. Возмущаться было бесполезно — отец знал, что делает. К тому же, попробуй он вмешаться, то оказался бы на улице, вместе с Хаширамой.

Он устало прикрыл глаза и дёрнулся, когда отец позвал его.

— Присмотришь за ним и найди ему работу, — приказал глава семьи, одним своим видом показывая, что своего решения он не изменит.

Тобирама послушно кивнул, поклонившись, и схватил чужака за запястье. Наруто возмущённо воскликнул, но мозгов не вырывать руку ему хватило.

Хаширама, ожидаемо, нетерпеливым щенком крутился снаружи. Было видно, как тот изнывал от желания разузнать все подробности разговора. Он будто не решался начать свой допрос, опасаясь привлечь внимание отца. Тобирама на брата внимания не обращал, продолжая тащить вырывающегося Наруто за собой.

Небрежно распахнув дверь, Тобирама втолкнул его в помещение. Узумаки споткнулся, познакомив лицо с полом. Наруто по-звериному зарычал и младший Сенджу приготовился защищаться, но чужак лишь обиженно потёр пострадавший нос. Засохшая грязь хлопьями падала вниз. Мальчик раздраженно закатил глаза, подходя к Наруто вплотную, и начал сдирать с него одежду. Чужак замер, не сопротивляясь.

Узумаки резко залился краской, явно осознав, что происходит, и мёртвой хваткой вцепился в свои тряпки. Он начал вырываться с новой силой. Тобирама с трудом сдерживал себя от того, чтобы ударить его по голове и работать уже с бессознательным телом.

— Что ты как девчонка?! — прошипел он, сдёргивая с него, вроде бы, куртку.

Наруто схватился за его плечи, отстраняя его от себя, когда рука Тобирамы потянулась к штанам.

— Я сам, — заявил мальчишка.

И действительно продолжил раздеваться уже без чужой помощи. Сенджу отметил для себя его подтянутое, натренированное тело, а также крупную печать на его животе. Ему ещё никогда не встречались такие. Человек, поставивший такую печать, был, если не мастером, то близким к тому. Возможно, мальчишка действительно был как-то связан с Узумаки.

Заметив, что Наруто остался в одном нижнем белье, он потащил его в соседнюю комнату, где сложил несколько печатей и его облило ледяной водой. Чужак оглушительно завизжал, обхватывая себя руками. Тобирама победно улыбнулся и повернулся к тихому брату, что всё это время молча наблюдал за этим цирком.

Хаширама, казалось, уже жалел о своём решении притащить в клан Наруто. Он выглядел виноватым, расстроенным даже, но упорно стискивал зубы и молчал. Тобирама хмыкнул. Пора брату понять, что не все знакомства являлись хорошими, а тащить всех найдёнышей в дом — плохой идеей. И, если раньше Хаширама приносил всяких птичек, да лягушек, то в этот раз привёл с собой человека. И кто же будет следующим? Учиха? Он, итак, доставил проблем, завязав знакомство с одним из них. Что помешает ему притащить одного в клан? Или, боже упаси, связать себя узами брака с кем-то из этих выродков?

— Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло, — огорченно сказал Хаширама, отказываясь смотреть в глаза и брату, и своему новому другу, а после, в своей уже ставшей привычной манере, встрепенулся, заулыбавшись. — Я же вас не представил! Тобирама, это Наруто! Наруто, а это мой младший брат, Тобирама!

Хаширама выглядел настолько довольным собой, что даже не скажешь, что ещё минуту назад, он отказывался встречаться с ними глазами. Наруто подобная смена удивила — его рот приоткрылся, глаза комично расширились и он сам будто забыл о том, что стоял перед ними в одном белье. Младший Сенджу фыркнул. Странно, что Узумаки раньше не заметил такую особенность брата.

Потерев переносицу, Тобирама измученно обратился к брату:

— Сменную одежду принеси.

Хаширама подпрыгнул и вылетел из комнатки, как ужаленный. Наруто же вспомнил о том, что ему холодно, прикрывшись руками, тщетно пытаясь согреться. Он дрожал как осиновый лист. Тобирама, не сдержавшись, обдал его очередной струёй воды, смывая оставшуюся грязь. Светлые, почти жёлтые, волосы контрастировали с загорелой кожей. Чужак был по-своему красив. Конечно, ему было далеко до многих парней и девушек клана, но было в нём что-то особенное.

Сенджу подозревал, что Наруто был шиноби или тренировался, чтобы стать одним, но на его теле не было ни одного шрама. За исключением шести аккуратных полосок на щеках. Эти тёмные линии делали его похожим на дикого зверёныша. Неприветливое выражение голубых глаз лишь сильнее уподобляли его к загнанному в угол зверю. Тобираме казалось, что тот был готов в любой момент броситься на него и разорвать его на части. Возможно, вторая струя воды была лишней.

Но Наруто оставался недвижимым, изредка потирая подрагивающие плечи. Сенджу видел, как опасная чакра бурлила в нём, пыталась вырваться наружу, умело останавливаемая спокойной. Узнавать, что происходит, когда он теряет контроль, не хотелось.

Влетев в комнату, Хаширама вскрикнул, споткнувшись, и чуть не выронил одежду. Брат осмотрелся и нашёл сухое место на полу, куда торопливо положил свою ношу. Тобирама окинул принесённую одежду взглядом, кивнув, когда увидел, что вся одежда была нейтральных цветов, соответствующих их клану. Хаширама замычал, достав оттуда зеленоватые штаны, и не глядя передал их младшему.

Наруто хмуро следил за ними. Тобирама расправил помявшуюся ткань, взял из рук брата светлую майку, и кинул их в него. Не ожидав подобного, мальчишка не успел уклониться и одежда оказалась на его голове. Узумаки с недовольным звуком скинул её с себя. Ткань с тихим шорохом упала в лужу под его ногами. Тобирама видел, как на ней появлялись мокрые пятна. Сенджу фыркнул. Второй комплект он выдавать не собирался, поэтому он остановил засуетившегося Хашираму. Тот возмущённо зыркнул из-под чёлки, но, к счастью, остановился.

— Теперь это твоя одежда, — кинул через плечо Тобирама, выходя из комнаты.

Хаширама остался позади, тихо переговариваясь с мальчишкой. Младший же, поморщившись, схватил с пола грязное оранжевое тряпьё, которое Наруто называл своим одеянием. Костёр развести удалось относительно быстро и Тобирама имел удовольствие наблюдать, как весело горит это уродство.

А вот Наруто довольным не был. Увидев, что случилось с его одеждой, он громко вскрикнул и кинулся на него с кулаками. Сенджу скрутил его одним быстрым движением. Мальчишка в его руках подозрительно притих. Тобирама нахмурился и наклонился, чтобы проверить всё ли в порядке — Хаширама не простит его, если с чужаком что-то случится. Уж слишком быстро он привязывался к людям. Один только инцидент с его дружбой с одним из Учиха, чего стоил. Ох, как злился отец!

Тобирама переживал за Хашираму. Сильный и сообразительный, но такой пустоголовый, брат притягивал к себе неприятности, как и активно искал их сам. После смертей младших, Итамы и Каварамы, терять ещё и Хашираму не хотелось. Поэтому чужак, как бы глупо это не звучало, был угрозой. Да, Тобирама понимал, что тот, скорее всего, был весьма посредственным шиноби, если судить по реакции и доверчивости, но всё же… Опасная чакра наталкивала его на мысли о том, что Наруто был не так прост, каким казался.

Хаширама потянул его за край штанов и Тобирама взглянул на него. Узумаки всё ещё сердито хмурился, стоя за спиной старшего Сенджу. Стоило признать, что выглядеть он стал гораздо лучше. Отмытый от грязи и одетый в нормальную одежду, мальчишка был похож на отпрыска не самой богатой, но приличной семьи. Он всё ещё не был похож ни на Узумаки, ни на один известный Тобираме клан.

— Кем были твои родители? — задал он интересующий его вопрос.

Наруто уткнулся взглядом в пол. Тобирама переглянулся с погрустневшим братом, которого подобный вопрос, кажется, расстроил.

— Я не знаю, — едва слышно ответил Узумаки.

Все кусочки головоломки сложились сами собой. Выходило, что Наруто был круглым сиротой, выращенный кем-то, кто знал хотя бы одного из его родителей и их принадлежность к клану красноволосых демонов. Это объясняло и то, почему в возрасте примерно двенадцати лет он отставал от других шиноби, своих ровесников, в навыках и физическом развитии.

О нём, несомненно, заботились — Наруто не был похож на обычных, брошенных всеми сирот. На его щеках был здоровый румянец, а кости не торчали под кожей. Низковат немного, но это могло быть наследственной чертой.

Но лазурные глаза выдавали его с головой. Несмотря на свою наивность и беспечность, в них можно было прочитать некое недоверие и осторожность. Наруто только казался милым безобидным мальчиком и Тобирама был уверен, что, если бы ему грозила настоящая опасность, то он мигом из беззащитного щенка превратится в могучего тигра. Ему, конечно, были жизненно необходимы тренировки — реши отец отправить его на поле боя, то Узумаки долго бы не продержался. Его бы прикончили в первые же минуты. Такое уже случалось.

Тобирама кивнул сам себе. Сейчас стоило решить, куда пристроить чужака.

В итоге оказалось, что найти работёнку для Наруто было сложно. Первые месяцы из-за того, что он был чужим, отправлять его на кухню или подпускать к детям было нельзя. К женщинам пристроить тоже не удалось — Узумаки шить умел, но криво и медленно, что не нравилось многим, более умелым мастерицам. Работать в кузнице, ловить рыбу, выращивать фрукты и овощи — всё было отброшено в сторону обеспокоенными взрослыми. Они качали головами и посылали к другим людям, мол, может у них что-то найдётся. Тобирама скрипел зубами, но не отступал, хотя вариантов оставалось всё меньше и меньше. Если отец сказал пристроить его где-то, то приказ он выполнит.

Вопрос решился сам собой к концу четвёртого месяца. У старушки Наоки, которая лепила и раскрашивала горшки, кувшины и тарелки, сбежал один из учеников. Паренёк шиноби не являлся, но, возомнив себя великим воином, бесстрашно устремился воевать против Хагоромо и Учиха, их главных врагов. Он не прибился к уходящему отряду, придумав нечто более оригинальное — самостоятельно выскользнул из поселения под покровом ночи и направился прямиком в сторону Учиха. Тем же утром разведчики нашли его тело. «Великому воину» милосердно перерезали горло.

Ох, как ругался отец. Он мигом нашёл всех свидетелей побега и прилюдно казнил того, кто, теоретически, должен был остановить беглеца ещё в самом начале.

— Так будет со всеми, кто допустит подобное, — сурово пригрозил он, в последний момент выразительно посмотрев на Хашираму.

Тобирама знал, каким добрым был брат. Если у кого-то была мечта, то Хаширама всеми своими силами пытался помочь ему. Даже если этот кто-то сопротивлялся и от помощи отказывался. После казни Тобирама подошёл к Наоки с просьбой взять Наруто к себе. Старушка придирчиво оглядела Узумаки со всех сторон, фыркнула и приветливо улыбнулась, хлопнув ладоши:

— Да будет так!

И младший Сенджу вздохнул с облегчением. На его плечах больше не лежала ответственность за необученного чужака, а уж бойкая Наоки мигом приструнит того, если такая необходимость появится. Бывшая куноичи недаром была одной из долгожительниц клана. С её знаниями можно было претендовать на место старейшины, но женщина отмахивалась от подобных предложений, называя это бесполезной тратой времени.

Уже через месяц стало понятно, что Тобирама сделал правильный выбор, решив отдать Наруто на попечение Наоки. Мальчишка впитывал в себя все полученные знания, не забывая при этом тренироваться с младшими детьми. Сенджу мог поклясться, что иногда он видел сразу несколько Наруто за раз, но списывал это на усталость.

Узумаки днями напролёт раскрашивал тарелки сложными узорами, сидя у окна высунув кончик языка, и создавал кривые кувшины. Наоки смеялась над его творениями, изредка указывая на ошибки. Однако женщина никогда не ругала его за неудачи. Она терпеливо следила за его успехами, в конце каждого месяца докладывая Тобираме о его прогрессе. Именно тогда Наоки и его подчинённые покидали поселение Сенджу, чтобы продать созданную керамику в ближайшем городке, где та пользовалась популярностью. Местные и торговцы всего за несколько часов скупали всю продукцию.

И вот сейчас Тобирама наблюдал как кучка подростков ранним утром бережно загружала утварь в повозку, запряженную двумя волами. Отец отдал приказ следовать за ними и проследить, чтобы на неё не напали, как это произошло в прошлый раз — Хагоромо воспользовались редким шансом насадить им. Наоки не раз жаловалась, что волы были слишком уж медленными, но увы. Содержать лошадей было дороже. Поэтому каждый месяц вместе с повозкой из поселения выходил небольшой отряд из трёх или четырёх шиноби.

В предыдущий раз произошло непредвиденное — почти все воины были заняты, оставляя телегу беззащитной. К счастью, Хагоромо лишь разбили посуду и не тронули ни животных, ни Наоки с двумя её подчинёнными. Как потом рассказывала старушка, нападавшими были несмышлёные детишки, которые лишь кинули в них маленькой взрывной печатью, а потом сбежали, поджав хвосты. Она смеялась, хвастаясь новенькой повозкой, и хлопала апатичных волов по спинам.

Тобирама подозревал, что в этот раз его определили в отряд по охране из-за Наруто, который впервые с момента принятия в клан покидал поселение. Было бы, конечно, заставить Хашираму, притащившего Узумаки, сделать это, но отец решил иначе. Брат, несмотря на постоянные споры с родителем, оставался его любимчиком. Младший Сенджу фыркнул.

Брат, вроде как ответственный за чужака, вышел из воды сухим, а ему досталась роль няньки. Проследить, чтобы Наруто не сбежал и не разболтал врагам обо всём увиденном; удостовериться, что Наруто работает, а не бездельничает; проверить, тренируется ли он в свободное время… Этот список можно было продолжать бесконечно. Тобирама бы соврал, если бы сказал, что нисколько не обижен на брата.

Обида присутствовала, хотя и не была такой сильной, как в первые дни. Всё свалилось на его плечи, словно он был виноват, что среди них появился чужак. Свободного времени, которого у него, итак, было мало, стало ещё меньше, а собственное упрямство не давало ему отступить и взбунтоваться против приказов отца. Раз доверили задание, значит достоин. Тобирама отказывался сдаваться, как и тогда, когда пытался куда-то пристроить Наруто.

Повозка мерно покачивалась на ухабах, гремя посудой. Наоки сидела спереди, управляя животными и направляя их, если те пытались сойти с пути. Волы шли медленно и Тобирама знал, реши они пойти в город пешком, то пришли бы туда гораздо раньше. Но из-за груза приходилось тратить на путешествие на пару часов больше. Впрочем, Сенджу не хотел нести все эти тарелки и другую утварь на своём горбу, поэтому приходилось вставать до рассвета и выходить из поселения с первым лучом солнца. К полудню они достигнут города, откуда уйдут ближе к вечеру.

Наруто шёл рядом с повозкой, положив руки за голову. Он что-то беззаботно насвистывал, наблюдая за светлеющим небом. Тобирама отметил, что чужак стал вести себя лучше, чем при первой их встрече. Перестал совать свой нос повсюду, присмирел. Конечно, он оставался всё тем же шумным пареньком и не раз путался под ногами взрослых. Стоило подпустить его к детям, как Наруто почти моментально завоевал их восхищение. Младшие смотрели на него как на святого — комплексы и рамки у Узумаки отсутствовали и он не отказывал себе в удовольствии подшутить над кем-то. То, что он вытворял, никогда не было чем-то значительным, что помогало ему избегать серьёзных наказаний. Это, однако, не мешало ему регулярно получать выволочку за свои поступки.

Отец качал головой, раз за разом объясняя ему, что делать можно, а что — нельзя. Наруто соглашался и виновато опускал глаза себе под ноги, но стоило ему покинуть помещение, где глава клана отчитывал его, как всё повторялось. Тобирама подозревал, что поступки Узумаки не несли за собой последствий из-за отношения Хаширамы к нему. Брат был наследником, любимчиком отца, несмотря на их конфликты. У него был потенциал и Мокутон. Кто знает, что могло произойти, если его настроить против клана. Тобирама знал, что Хаширама был слишком добр и милосерден, чтобы как-то навредить другим Сенджу, но они несомненно потеряли бы прекрасного шиноби.

Ради брата он был готов потерпеть, покорно проследить за Наруто и удостовериться, что тот не будет случайно убит. Терпеть всё-таки осталось совсем не долго — скоро Узумаки займутся отставные воины и он, наконец-то, сможет защищать клан наравне с остальными. Чакры у парня было полно, больше, чем у обычного шиноби. Даже отец уступал ему.

Тобирама прислушался к их окружению. Позвякивание колокольчиков на шеях у волов, постукивание посуды о посуду, свист Наруто, смешавшийся с тихим пением Наоки и щебетанием проснувшихся птиц, а также шелест листьев — всё было спокойно. Но его не оставляло неприятное ощущение. Оно стискивало его горло, пульсировало в голове.

За ними следили.

Рука сама собой скользнула к катане, закреплённой на его поясе. Он прикрыл глаза. Загорелись огоньки чакры, показывая ему, где находились люди. Рядом был Наруто, тёплый и умиротворённый, а неподалёку от него — прохладная Наоки. Чуть впереди два других Сенджу, а сзади Тока, увязавшаяся следом за ним. Но не они интересовали Тобираму, а шесть огоньков, мелькавших среди деревьев. Они то приближались, то отступали. Сенджу чувствовал их жажду крови.

Эта шестёрка не принадлежала к клану Учиха — за годы сражений с ними, Тобирама успел узнать, что у тех чакра была горячей, напоминающей пожар. Конечно, бывали и исключения, например, когда Учиха был переполнен ненавистью, то он становился обжигающе холодным, пугающим. От предыдущего жара не оставалось ни следа, кроме маленького огонька, тлеющего где-то в глубине. Эта их особенность ужасала. Любить так, как любят Учиха не умел никто. Даже Сенджу.

Тобирама, не оборачиваясь, подал короткий знак Токе, которая оглушительно свистнула, сообщая всем об угрозе. Наруто затих, непонимающе посмотрев на неё, но кинув быстрый взгляд на спокойную Наоки, продолжил идти за повозкой. Шестеро неизвестных настороженно замерли на секунду, а после осмелели, появившись прямо перед двумя Сенджу, что шли спереди. Не сдержавшись, Тобирама фыркнул, одновременно оголяя меч. Эти идиоты даже не попытались окружить их. Впрочем, это лишь всё упрощало.

Рывок вперёд и первый враг грузно упал на землю. Младший Сенджу уклонился от ответной атаки спутника погибшего и отпрыгнул назад. Враги не обращали внимания на повозку, полностью сосредоточившись на сопровождающих. Тобирама присмотрелся к их внешнему виду, попытавшись найти какой-то отличающий знак. Но его отсутствие намекало на то, что напавшие либо не принадлежали к клану, либо покинули его по неким причинам. Это, правда, не отменяло того факта, что они были разбойниками.

Шаг назад, уклониться, кинуть в одного из противников кунай, отпрыгнуть вправо. Тобирама не задумывался о том, что делает — натренированное тело жило собственной жизнью. А вот будь перед ним Учиха… Разбойники были медлительными, а их движения — резкими. Сенджу без труда отражал их атаки. Быстрый взгляд по сторонам подтвердил, что и его спутники успешно справлялись с ними.

Повозка неспешно скрылась за поворотом, избежав внимания преступников. Тобирама увидел, как Наруто остановился, обернувшись назад. Чужак нахмурился, а потом засучил рукава своего укороченного кимоно и сложил печати. Два светловолосых клона вместе с оригиналом бросились на отвлёкшегося разбойника и превратились в нагих девушек, прикрытых только тонкими облачками дыма. Тобирама услышал возмущённый вскрик Токи, увидевшей это безобразие, но, стоило признать, эта техника оказалась эффективной.

Оставшаяся тройка преступников зачарованно уставилась на голых дам, открыв рты. Один из них, прекратив атаковать, грязно присвистнул и попытался было схватить ближайшую девчонку, которой являлся Наруто, за талию, однако вместо пышных женских форм получил кунай прямо в горло, заливая девичье лицо кровью.

Остальные будто не замечали произошедшего. Тобирама был готов поклясться, что видел, как слюна капала с их подбородков. Этим воспользовались его спутники и через пару секунд нападавшие уже не подавали признаков жизни. Девушки исчезли, а Наруто замер, пристально смотря на свои ладони. Загорелое лицо побледнело, губы задрожали. Это его первая жертва, понял он.

Тобирама помнил своё первое убийство. Ещё совсем неумелым мальчишкой он смог прикончить молодого Учиха, оставшегося безымянным. Его лицо давно выветрилось из его головы, но испуганные чёрные глаза долго преследовали его во снах. Позже стало легче, так как он устал считать сколько людей погибло от его руки. Хаширама, с другой стороны, помнил многих и мучился до сих пор. Тобирама слышал, как тот, укрывшись ото всех в своей комнате, просил у убитых прощения, обещал разорвать круг ненависти.

— Второй, я… — тихо сказал Наруто, когда он подошёл к нему.

Похлопав его по плечу, Младший Сенджу фыркнул. Он дал ему эту кличку на второй день своего пребывания в клане, окрестив Хашираму Первым, а его — Вторым. На любые приказы объяснить, почему, Наруто непонимающе наклонял голову и заявлял:

— Ты же сам знаешь.

А Тобирама, к собственному раздражению, не знал. Это выводило из себя, заставляло раз за разом возвращаться к нему и пытаться узнать хоть что-то о причинах подобного выбора.

— Пошли, — бросил он через плечо.

Агрессивная чакра полыхнула в животе Наруто и затаилась, словно дикий зверь. Чужак был тих и задумчив весь оставшийся день. Позже Тобирама вспоминал этот день с некой горечью. Мог же поддержать, поделиться опытом, но не стал.

Случай, произошедший незадолго до смерти Учиха Изуны, изменил то, как он воспринимал Наруто навсегда.

Наоки всегда была упрямой воительницей, поэтому Тобирама нисколько не удивился, когда старушка заявила, что снова пойдёт сражаться. Он знал, что ей было не пережить следующий бой, и уважал её желание умереть в бою, а не в собственном доме. Зато Наруто был против. Он громко возмущался, пытался остановить её и, в итоге, сдался под её тяжелым взглядом. Он проработал под её началом несколько лет, одновременно оттачивая свои боевые навыки. И запрещать ему воевать было невозможно. Всё равно бы сбежал. Поэтому, вздохнув, Тобирама позволил ему отправиться с ними.

Наруто в тёмно-красной броне смотрелся неправильным, лишним. Постоянно хотелось содрать её с него, выдать новые краски с тарелками, заставить их красить и не пускать его в битву. Но об упрямстве этого Узумаки знали все — раз решил, что-то сделать, то ничто уже не могло остановить его. Хаширама этой его черте вовсю потакал, направляя его бесконечную энергию на разные вещи, начиная с починки крыши до охраны границ.

Их небольшой отряд, всего пятнадцать человек, включая его, не был предназначен для больших битв. Их задание заключалось в том, чтобы помешать Хагоромо добраться до нового поселения, находившегося под влиянием Сенджу. Казалось бы, зачем защищать нечто столь незначительное, но там жили торговцы, которые охотно делились частью своего заработка и продукции в обмен на защиту.

Хагоромо не раз, и не два грабили такие поселения, не гнушаясь мародёрства. Они безжалостно убивали беззащитных людей, охотно грабили и разрушали. Тобирама испытывал к ним искреннее отвращение — даже Учиха не занимались подобным, предпочитая убийству и грабежу другие методы.

Первое, что смутило Тобираму, когда они столкнулись с шиноби Хагоромо, было то, сколько их было. Какая-то жалкая четвёрка против пятнадцати человек. Он оглядел окрестности и всё тайное стало явным. Неподалёку притаился ещё один отряд, гораздо больше их собственного. Целых двадцать воинов ждали в засаде, ожидая сигнала. Самый крупный из четырёх активировал взрывную печать, чудом не задевшую никого из Сенджу. С диким криком из засады выбежали остальные.

Тобирама серебряным всполохом перемещался по полю, поддерживая союзников. Наоки, несмотря на свой возраст, держалась молодцом. Казалось, за все годы отдыха она не растеряла ни крупицы своей прежней силы. Но враги были моложе и быстрее её и вскоре Наоки упала на землю. Он видел, как мягкая улыбка появилась на её сухих губах, когда враг пронзил её грудь.

Чужая обжигающая ненависть яркой вспышкой ослепила его, заставив зажмуриться от боли, пронзившей его глаза. Тобирама торопливо проморгался и посмотрел туда, откуда он чувствовал столь злую чакру. Наруто стоял чуть сгорбившись, наклонив голову вниз. Рыжая чакра охватывала его тело и меняла облик. Ногти заострились, став похожими на когти хищника, а шрамы-полоски на щеках стали темнее и более отчётливыми. Наруто поднял голову и Тобирама встретился с красными глазами, чьи вертикальные зрачки внушали ужас. Он чувствовал жажду крови исходившую от него.

— Отступаем! — крикнул Сенджу и выжившие поспешили исполнить приказ.

Хагоромо предупреждение проигнорировали, лишь поудобнее перехватив оружие в руках. Тобирама, переместив союзников подальше, сосредоточился. Расстояние было достаточно большим, чтобы спрятаться от обезумевшего Наруто, но для Сенджу, будучи искусным сенсором, это не было препятствием.

Враги погибали с шокирующей скоростью, словно их просто разрывали на части, как тряпичных куколок. Тобирама нахмурился. Наруто был сильным шиноби с большим запасом чакры, но это… Это было что-то иное, не являвшееся им самим. Словно демон вселился в его тело и наконец вырвался наружу.

Сенджу почувствовал, как умер последний противник и «Наруто» сделал шаг в их сторону. Он напрягся, но злая чакра остановилась, резко сменившись второй, тёплой. Приказав отряду оставаться на месте, Тобирама переместился к нему. Обходя и переступая через изуродованные и обожженные трупы, он смело направился к Наруто, упавшего на колени. Рыжая чакра растворилась в воздухе и вновь вернулась в печать на его животе, а руки и лицо возвратились к своему прежнему состоянию.

Тобирама присел перед ним и положил ладонь на его щеку, таким образом заставляя Наруто поднять голову. Заплаканный и совершенно разбитый, он не был похож на кого-то, способного на подобную кровавую бойню. Скорее на потерянного мальчишку.

Закрыв свои голубые глаза, Узумаки подался вперёд и Сенджу почувствовал привкус железа и соли на своих губах. Наруто целовался с отчаянием человека, которому осталось жить всего несколько секунд. Его клыки неприятно резали его губы, но Тобирама не обращал внимания на вкус крови во рту, отвечая.

Он отстранённо погладил чужую загорелую щёку, притягивая блондина ближе и вжимая его в свои доспехи. Чужие пальцы запутались в его волосах. Тобирама не знал, почему Наруто решил это сделать, как и не знал, почему ответил. Был ли это простой шок или стресс от произошедшего? Или внезапная страсть? А может нечто другое?

Но этот день накрепко закрепился в его воспоминаниях.

Выжившие теперь напряженно следили за Наруто, опасаясь, что, то опасное нечто вырвется наружу и убьёт их. Узумаки не обращал на них внимания, словно привык к такому отношению к себе. Его не волновали ни встревоженные шепотки за спиной, ни откровенные обвинения.

Наруто всё ещё влюблённо щебетал о некой Сакуре, скучал по надоедливому Саске, но продолжал целоваться именно с ним, как и делить постель. Тобирама соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не ревновал к этим двум людям, которых никогда не видел. Сакура и Саске, безликие, всегда стояли за спиной Наруто, следуя за ним везде.

Младший Сенджу не знал, как охарактеризовать свои отношения с Наруто. Да, они являлись любовниками, но ни один из них не подтверждал это вслух. Поэтому они тайно встречались, прячась от глаз старейшин и слуг, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Хаширама понятливо улыбался, поигрывая бровями, однако Тобирама упорно игнорировал его, позволяя Узумаки заливаться краской и отрицать наличие какой-то связи между ними.

Он, честно не знал, любил ли он Наруто. Да, он испытывал к нему некую привязанность и симпатию, но любовь… Всё было слишком сложно.

Мадара сдался и согласился подписать договор и всё шло к построению совместной деревни, когда Наруто канул в Лету. Тобирама проснулся совсем один в холодной постели. Узумаки должен был лежать рядом с ним, но его нигде не было видно. После него не осталось ничего, кроме примятой подушки и скомканного одеяла. Сенджу помнил, как пытался найти хоть один след чакры, намекавший на его местоположение. Тщетно. Наруто будто испарился.

Время шло, а лазурные глаза человека, некогда гревшего его постель и делившегося своим теплом, отказывались покидать его. Они преследовали его везде. Хаширама успел жениться на хорошенькой Мито, по жестокой шутке судьбы тоже являвшейся Узумаки, и заслужил уважение растущей деревни.

Мито не была похожа на Наруто. В ней не было той желанной теплоты, исходящей от него, только освежающая прохлада. Красавица Мито казалась ему слишком серьёзной, неживой, и это отталкивало. Черные глаза женщины не сияли тем весельем, холодно смотря в ответ, а Тобирама, как дурак, продолжал искать хоть что-то, что приблизило бы её к Наруто.

Учиха Мадара ушёл из деревни, а Хаширама последовал за ним. А на животе Мито вскоре появилась сложная печать, сдерживающая злую чакру. Тобирама узнал её и тут же бросился к брату, узнавать, кто же запечатан в его жене.

— Кьюби, — устало ответил скорбящий Хаширама, потерявший своего друга.

Младший Сенджу бы сказал ему, что зря он привязывался к проклятому Учиха, но он не имел права судить его за это, когда сам привязался к найдёнышу брата. Поэтому он молча кивнул и ушёл, позорно сбежав в свою лабораторию. Если Кьюби теперь был внутри Мито, а до этого был запечатан в Наруто, то это означало только одно — он был мёртв.

Тобирама стряхнул пыль с толстой тетрадки с вычислениями и формулами. Запретная техника, Эдо Тенсей, его грязный секрет, могла сослужить ему хорошую службу. Он не собирался долго держать Наруто в мире живых, ему просто хотелось попрощаться, ведь он не смог сделать это с Каварамой и Итамой. Сенджу аккуратно достал светлый волос из верхнего ящика в столе.

Жертва для ритуала нашлась быстро — в тюрьме был один преступник, приговорённый к смертной казни. Какая разница, как он умрёт? Но какого разочарование — ничего не получилось. Наруто будто никогда не существовал.

Тобирама окунулся в исследования с головой, пытаясь заглушить тоску. Техника за техникой, новые стратегии и методы защиты, он окружил себя бумагами, утонул в них. А потом, опомнившись, взял себе учеников, не в силах справиться со странным одиночеством, что поселилось в его груди.

У Хаширамы прекрасная жена, дети и внуки, а у Тобирамы — талантливые подопечные, дыра в груди и ни намёка на любовь. Его не интересовали фигуристые девушки, вешавшиеся на его шею, и дамы, кокетливо смотрящие из-под ресниц. Сердце упрямо вспоминало голубые глаза и шрамы на загорелых щеках, хваталось за ускользающий хриплый смех.

А потом Хаширама погибает. И Тобирама зарывается уже не в исследования, а в дела деревни. Ответственность давила на плечи, и он опасался быть раздавленным ей. Академия Шиноби, Военная Полиция, Анбу и Экзамен на Чуунина — всё было создано для сохранения порядка в деревне, для её защиты. Коноха, детище его брата, должна была жить.

Вновь начинается очередная война. Успев передать полномочия Хокаге Хирузену, он умирает, надеясь увидеть братьев и Наруто. Но путь в Чистый Мир ему был закрыт.

Он увидел Коноху снова, спустя десятки лет, но не в качестве призрака, о которых часто говорил неугомонный Наруто, а будучи воскрешенным своей собственной техникой. Он вместе с братом сражались с Хирузеном, постаревшим, но остававшимся сильным шиноби. Этим он чем-то напоминал Наоки. Тобирама чувствовал в деревне чакру двух Биджу — одним из них, без всяких сомнений, был Кьюби. К его огненной чакре примешивалась вторая, знакомая, но он не успел определить кто именно ей владел. И после вновь пустота.

Его желание увидеть Наруто исполнилось, года через три или четыре. Подросток стоял перед ним, вымотанный битвами, но не сдавшийся. Его голубые глаза сияли уверенностью в победе и готовностью продолжать сражаться. Наруто вспыхнул ярким огнём чуть позже, после того, как едва не умер. Тобираме только и оставалось, что наблюдать за ним. Его тёплая чакра смешалась с Кьюби, который будто утратил ту обжигающую ненависть. А Тобирама смотрел.

Вон розоволосая девушка, та самая Сакура, а неподалёку — надоедливый Саске, почти точная копия Изуны. А вот там Мадара, окончательно обезумевший, и его прихвостни. Тобирама перестал следить за битвой, прикрыв глаза, избегая братского взволнованного взгляда.

Наруто пришёл к нему в самом конце. Молча улыбнулся, вложив свою тёплую ладонь в его сухую и холодную, и тихо прошептал:

— Мы ещё встретимся, Второй.

И, быстро поцеловав его щёку, убежал к последнему Учиха. Тобирама грустно усмехнулся. Глупое прозвище резко стало понятным. Сейчас он многое был готов отдать за то, чтобы вернуться в те золотые дни детства и отрочества, на этот раз не сбегая от самого себя.  
  



End file.
